Chocolate Strategy
|image1=(Icon) Chocolate Strategy.jpg |caption1= 's Icon |start= 02/09/2018 |end= 02/22/2018 |promotion=Valentine's Day Promo 2018 }} Event Summary was a Mini Event available from 02/09/2018 to 02/22/2018 for the Valentine's Day Promo 2018. Collect 「Heart Chocolate」and give it! Valentine's day Strategy! Give chocolate to Your Favorite Character & get Matching Outfit Item (Chocolate Strategy) Valentine's Day Strategy.jpg|Valentine's Day Strategy (Twitter) Chocolate Strategy Teaser.jpg|Chocolate Strategy Teaser How to Play 1: Collect Heart Chocolate for Valentine's Day❤ You can Get the Chocolates by Cheering or as Bonus Item of Gacha 10Play! 2: Give the Chocolates to your favorite male character! 3: the more you give Chocolates, the higher Friend Lv grows❤ You will get Reward Items as your Friend Lv goes up♪ Improve Friend Lv and enjoy matching style with your favorite character♪ Limited Show Album ①Matching Outfit Item you can GET when give chocolate ②Use Special Item in LUCKY BAG And post your Show on Limited-Valentine's Day Promo-Only Show Album ! Then you can GET Special Reward❤ On top of that! If you completed Limited- Show Album, you can GET 「Valentine's Day Magical Gentle Face ver.blue」as well! GET Limited-Valentine's Day-Only Items and Enjoy Show❤ ※Limited-Valentine's Day Promo-Only Show Album will be available AFTER 2/15 15:00 JST. Stay tuned! Important ※You can get Heart Chocolates by Cheering or as Bonus Item of Gacha 10play till 2/22 15:00 JST. NOTE that you can give the Chocolates to Character till 2/22 15:00pm JST as well. ※You will get Reward Items as your Friend Lv goes up and those Outfit Items Given at Lv. 5,8,10 are NOT selective. Quotes Brad * Level 1: "Thank you!" * Level 2: "So happy this time as all the chocolates I get every year are from ghosts!" * Level 3: "Can't believe this many... Thank you!" * Level 4: "The ghosts come to steal my chocolates...I don't want them to bug me tho." * Level 5: "You're sweet and treat me so nicely. Thank you so much!" * Level 6: "Feel like this year's Valentine's day is too good to be true." * Level 7: "Oh! Let me invite you to my mansion in return!" * Level 8: "Ah..You thought I wasn't so happy to get chocolates, didn't you? ...I'm actually very happy." * Level 9: "...I might fall in love with you cause you're so sweet to me." * Level 10: "Would you mind if I fall for you?" * After Level 10: (Chocolate Strategy) Brad.jpg (Chocolate Strategy) Brad - Level 1.jpg (Chocolate Strategy) Brad - Level 2.jpg (Chocolate Strategy) Brad - Level 3.jpg (Chocolate Strategy) Brad - Level 4.png (Chocolate Strategy) Brad - Level 5.jpg (Chocolate Strategy) Brad - Level 6.png (Chocolate Strategy) Brad - Level 7.png (Chocolate Strategy) Brad - Level 8.png (Chocolate Strategy) Brad - Level 9.png (Chocolate Strategy) Brad - Level 10.png Scope * Level 1: Are you giving me chocolate?" * Level 2: "Please don't bother my research, ok?" * Level 3: "This is a sanctuary for the young people who want to study to create the future or learn a trade for social contribution." * Level 4: "If you are not serious, it's better not to do anything." * Level 5: * Level 6: "You are so enthusiastic even though I have kept you in check. Understand your feelings. I accept it with thanks." * Level 7: "I think I was mean to you. Actually, I'm so glad when you came over to me for the first time." * Level 8: "I don't want to show you how I'm embarrassed. But now your enthusiasm gave me a beating." * Level 9: * Level 10: * After Level 10: (Chocolate Strategy) Scope.jpg (Chocolate Strategy) Scope - Level 1.jpg (Chocolate Strategy) Scope - Level 2.jpg (Chocolate Strategy) Scope - Level 3.jpg (Chocolate Strategy) Scope - Level 4.jpg (Chocolate Strategy) Scope - Level 6.jpg (Chocolate Strategy) Scope - Level 7.jpg (Chocolate Strategy) Scope - Level 8.jpg Shepherd * Level 1: "Are you giving it to me? Thanks~ * Level 2: "I know you thought "who are you" for a moment, right? Sad. Don't forget about me. * Level 3: "My sheeps love the smell of chocolate too~" * Level 4: "Hey, why don't you come over my farm sometime? My sheeps are so fluffy and lovely~" * Level 5: "Since I'm thinking of my sheeps are the time, never had a chance to get chocolates on Valentine's day. So happy this time~." * Level 6: "Are you giving me this many? Thanks a lot~" * Level 7: "I might start liking you soon being shown so much love from you~" * Level 8 * Level 9: * Level 10: * After Level 10: (Chocolate Strategy) Shepard.jpg (Chocolate Strategy) Shepard - Level 1.jpg (Chocolate Strategy) Shepard - Level 2.jpg (Chocolate Strategy) Shepard - Level 3.jpg (Chocolate Strategy) Shepard - Level 4.jpg (Chocolate Strategy) Shepard - Level 5.jpg (Chocolate Strategy) Shepard - Level 6.jpg (Chocolate Strategy) Shepard - Level 7.jpg Rewards Lv.1 Charge Drink x1 (Require 100 Heart Chocolate) Lv.2 Smile Point x500 (Require 300 Heart Chocolate) Lv.3 Charge Drink x2 (Require 600 Heart Chocolate) Lv.4 Smile Point x1000 (Require 1500 Heart Chocolate) Lv.5 Hairstyle Item (Require 3500 Heart Chocolate each) *Brad - (Hairstyle) Brad Girl Bob Hair ver.A red x1 *Scope - (Hairstyle) Scope Girl Straight Long Hair ver.A black x1 *Shepard - (Hairstyle) Shepard Girl Ponytail Hair ver.A yellow x1 Lv.6 Smile Point x2000 (Require 7000 Heart Chocolate) Lv.7 MAX Charge drink x1 (Require 10000 Heart Chocolate) Lv.8 Tops Item (Require 27000 Heart Chocolate each) *Brad - (Tops) Brad Girl Rose Gothic Dress ver.A blackx1 *Scope - (Tops) Scope Girl White Cost Dress ver.A white x1 *Shepard - (Tops) Shepard Girl Fluffy Frilled Dress ver.A blue x1 Lv.9 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x1 (Require 50000 Heart Chocolate) Lv.10 Face Item (Require 80000 Heart Chocolate) *Brad - (Face) Brad Girl Troubled Face ver.A purple x1 *Scope - (Face) Scope Girl Smiling Face ver.A green x1 *Shepard - (Face) Shepard Girl Smiling Face ver.A blue x1 Lv.10 MAX~ (Require 30000 Heart Chocolate) ※After you reach Lv.MAX, every time you give required number of chocolate, you will get MAX charge Drink x1 (Hairstyle) Brad Girl Bob Hair ver.A red.jpg|(Hairstyle) Brad Girl Bob Hair ver.A red (Tops) Brad Girl Rose Gothic Dress ver.A black.jpg|(Tops) Brad Girl Rose Gothic Dress ver.A black (Face) Brad Girl Troubled Face ver.A purple.jpg|(Face) Brad Girl Troubled Face ver.A purple (Hairstyle) Scope Girl Straight Long Hair ver.A black.jpg|(Hairstyle) Scope Girl Straight Long Hair ver.A black (Tops) Scope Girl White Coat Dress ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Scope Girl White Coat Dress ver.A white (Face) Scope Girl Smiling Face ver.A green.jpg|(Face) Scope Girl Smiling Face ver.A green (Hairstyle) Shepard Girl Ponytail Hair ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) Shepard Girl Ponytail Hair ver.A yellow (Tops) Shepard Girl Fluffy Frilled Dress ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Shepard Girl Fluffy Frilled Dress ver.A blue (Face) Shepard Girl Smiling Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Shepard Girl Smiling Face ver.A blue White Day On White Day (03/14/2018), Brad, Scope and Shepard gave gifts to everyone who gave chocolate to them. Currently, the items do not have a use. * Macaron made by Brad for you: This's from Brad in return for the Chocolates you gave him♡ * Marshmallow from Scope as his first gift to women: This's from Shepard in return for the Chocolates you gave him♡ * Candy from Shepard with Love: This's from Shepard in return for the Chocolates you gave him♡ (Items) Chocolate Strategy - Macroons made by Brad for you.jpg|Macroons made by Brad for you (Items) Chocolate Strategy - Marshmallow from Scope as his first gift to women.jpg|Marshmallow from Scope as his first gift to women (Items) Chocolate Strategy - Candy from Shepard with love.jpg|Candy from Shepard with love (Chocolate Strategy) White Day Gifts.jpg|White Day Gifts in Present Images (Profile) Chocolate Strategy - Model 1.jpg|Scope Rewards' Profile (Profile) Chocolate Strategy.jpg|Brad Rewards' Profile (Profile) Chocolate Strategy - Model 2.jpg|Shepherd Rewards' Profile (Show) Chocolate Strategy.jpg|Chocolate Strategy's Show Who did/would you give Heart Chocolates to? Brad Scope Shepard Category:Events Category:Promotion Event Category:2018 Category:2018 Event Category:Mini Event